Dances with the Dread wolf
by Laurissy
Summary: Solas/Lavellan two shot set before and after the winter palace level. Tauriel Lavellan decides she wants her relationship with Solas to become significantly deeper. Will they manage it? Fluff and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

No Buts

**A/N So I'm writing a Dragonage inquisition one shot. I got it for Christmas and I love it to bits. So one of the main plot points of this story is that the dalish don't belive in sex before marriage. Now very little has been said about Dalish marriage customs, so I have made all of this up but this is how I think it works. This is based on the only dalish couple we've seen which is Cammen and Gheyna in Dragonage origins. Basically my headcannon is that the dalish don't believe in sex before marriage. They see it as a hedonistic human trait. I have thought about this to an embarrassing consent and I won't bore you with my long headcannon involving this. For Clan Lavellan at least this is how it works. Plus I kinda of like the idea of Solas tempting my Lavellan to do something against her culture. He's naughty like that. **

"It could be fun." I said with about as much conviction as I could muster.

"Look Boss" The Iron Bull turned his gaze directly on me "This is just not my scene why did you pick me?" It was friendly but he was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of going where we're going. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be there; then again all he had to do was look imposing and hit anyone who needed hitting. I on the other hand had to study Orlesian etiquette, Orlesian nobility and Orlesian dancing. Of course the last one had been made more enjoyable.

"_I just can't do it" I screeched in frustration as I jumped away from the dance master's grasp. He made dancing feel like being imprisoned in manacles. Josephine shook her head and the Orlesian dance master bristled his massive moustache which seemed to take on a life of its own when it moved. This would have been amusing if she wasn't genuinely frustrated. Orlesian dancing was so stiff and rigid, dalish dancing was free and loose. Before these lessons she'd believed that she loved dancing and that she had a small degree of talent for it._

"_Inquisitor it is very important that you know how to dance in the Orlesian style for this ball."Josephine explained with a patience that could seemingly endure the whole age. _

"_But why do I have to dance?" I asked, I already knew the answer but hearing it would remind me why I was enduring this torture. _

"_It is a ball, Inquisitor" Josephine explained "This means dancing, your court approval could suffer severely if you don't do this correctly."_

"_She is a savage, teaching her to dance is like teaching a nug to stand on its hind legs." The dance master decided to pipe in with his high-pitched irritant of a voice. She had never felt the desire to hit something so bad. He touched me like I was a piece of meat. Arranging my muscles in foreign positions and then screaming when I moved a fraction of an inch. If I was a little bit out of rhythm, this caused him to go into hysterics. I stepped towards him but Josephine put her hand on my shoulders and her eyes were saying "Look he is being an ass and I will handle it." She gave a small smiled to me and I sighed._

"_This lesson is over, I need to talk to you master Denius" Josephine ushered the dance master away into her office. Thankful to see the back of him, I walked towards the library, determined to have some fun. It was late at night. No one would be there this late, all the mages, the scholars and whoever else was interested in the library would all be fast asleep. I knew he'd be there though, he didn't see me come in as he was staring intently at the wall, paintbrush in hand. He looked so composed and elegant. I smiled as I walked towards him trying to be as silent as possible on the stone floor. I grabbed a paint brush and stood beside him._

"_I think blue." I said seriously._

_If he was surprised that I managed to sneak up on him, his voice didn't show it. "I was thinking black." He answered back still staring intently at the wall. _

"_That's because you're tortured and mysterious." I told him. I grabbed his paintbrush out of his hand. He offered no resistance._

_He turned towards me and asked "Aren't all great artists?" Then he stepped towards me. He bent his head and I felt his breath warm and moist on my lips. He reached his hand toward my side while his other hand went to my back. I bit my lip in anticipation. His body was so close to mine, his heat radiated into my skin. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks._

"_I've also heard that great artists are incredibly sexy" I said my voice was low and husky. My heart was beating faster and faster. Waiting for the moment._

"_They are also not so easily distracted." He said matter of factly. He grabbed the paintbrush out of my hand and walked towards his desk._

_This was a mistake. I reached out for his hand and when we were linked I pulled him towards me. "Do you really think I can be ignored?" I was feeling bold, bolder than I usually am with him and I pushed my hands under his shirts, stroking his chest. The feeling of his skin against mine was intoxicating. I grinned devilishly as I pulled him even closer. I put my lips on his neck, and I nibbled at his skin. I heard him groan audibly as I did it. I pulled away; my eyes were defiant now, daring him to take me._

"_You are a lot of things Tauriel, easily ignored is not one of them." Solas stroked my cheek which was warm and flushed, and when his hand touched it, the feeling intensified. He kissed me finally; his tongue was daring yet gentle. I relished this feeling. He was touching me, filling me with desire and hunger. No one had ever made me feel this way before._

"_So your lesson didn't go well." He said matter of factly. I tutted. No one had ever known me so well._

"_Solas it's horrible, he just won't explain anything, he keeps shouting and I really want to kill him." I moaned, I was also frustrated the moment was now well and truly over._

"_Vhenan, you have closed the breach, saved the mages from destroying themselves and stopped a demon army, you can learn to dance for this ball." Solas said in his logical way._

"_Back with my clan I could dance fine, now I'm expected to know that a reveille leans into a left pirouette turn and I have no idea what any of these words mean or how my body is supposed to do these moves. With the clan it was easy I just danced, I followed the flow of the music and my body moved."_

"_The Orlesians are not known for their ability to go with the flow." Solas remarked._

"_I know." I said pouting._

"_Luckily for you, I know a better teacher."_

"_Who?" I asked curiously_

"_I've been studying books on the subject and I have been able to observe from the fade, I believe I have mastered this style of dancing." Suddenly Solas' room expanded and grew. Trees started to pop out of the ground. Flowers sprung from the newly formed grass. Roses, daisies, lilies and every type of flower I could think of. A waterfall was formed, gushing into a newly formed river that ran straight behind us. Then the music came, it was magnificent and rich it felt that there was an orchestra of a hundred people. I tried to find where the source of it was coming from but this was the fade, during my previous visits I'd quickly learned to give up on making sense of it._

"_So I didn't come to check on you in the library." I asked feeling slightly annoyed that I hadn't figured it out that we were in the fade._

"_No, but I have been waiting for you here." Solas told me eagerly and he held out his hand. "Do you want me to teach you?"_

_I curtsied, the one thing I knew how to do and took his hand, with that he pulled me and we were in hold. _

"_Now I want to look at me like you're in love." he said seriously._

_I tilted my head at him in slight confusion. "That's not a part of Orlesian dancing."_

"_Strictly speaking no but I find it remarkably enjoyable" Solas grinned. I looked into his eyes and felt myself fall into them. All I wanted to do was look into those eyes and hold that gaze forever. "Good, now we can begin."_

_Solas was a lot more patient with me and he managed to incorporate dalish style dancing into Orlesian style dancing making it so much easier to learn. I also wanted to dance with him so that helped a lot. Josephine had decided to fire Master Denius and hired a much better dancing mistress. Namely Vivienne, who assured me that she was only doing this so I wouldn't make a complete fool of her when we went to Halamshiral. Vivienne was harsh but she was at least fair. Of course I improved quite quickly with my added private lessons. Josephine remarked "I don't know how you could have improved so quickly, it must be magic." _

He was waiting for an answer. I realised that I'd let the memory of my dance lessons completely take my mind from what the Iron Bull had asked. After a moment I remembered that he wanted to know why I chose him. "Blackwall has decided to go to a jousting tournament and Cassandra wants to spend her time writing her book and I need someone who I can rely on and who I know could beat up every chevalier there if it came down to it." I smiled at him, experience had taught me that appealing to the Bull's ego was an easy way to convince him to do what I wanted.

"I'm flattered, really Boss but this is not going to be fun." Iron Bull stated firmly.

I sighed and then I grinned with a cheeky confidence "You'll find a way to make it fun."

"Only if there is at least 20 bad guys for me to hurt." The Iron Bull considered. "And I get to have sex."

I laughed "This is us, of course there'll be bad guys, and you're on your own with the sex."

"It wouldn't be sex if I was on my own." The Iron Bull added.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly embarrassed. "You really are a virgin aren't you?" he asked.

I blushed; I could feel the blood go all the way to the tips of my ears. "What does it matter?" I said refusing to look at him.

"It doesn't boss really." Iron Bull paused for a second "It's just odd."

"Why is it odd?" I asked "In my clan you are only allowed to have sex after being married and because my keeper isn't here to give his blessing to my relationship."

"Whoa boss you're in a relationship?!" The Iron Bull was speechless which was rare. I felt a sharp intake of air as I tried to process that. I hadn't meant to keep my relationship with Solas a secret but we both agreed we wanted what we had to remain private so it ended up being a secret. Now I had completely ruined that by letting it slip to Iron Bull, I didn't want people like Cassandra knowing my private life and especially not Sera.

I decided to reply "Yes I am" I didn't particularly want to lie to him, besides he was a spy so he could probably tell.

"Good for you, boss" He smiled broadly and patted me on the back, well I assume it was meant to be a pat but it felt a lot harder than that. "It's good you're not waiting around, you've found someone and that's great."

I grinned "It is pretty amazing."

"But you and he haven't, you know" he gave me a 'knowing' look and he accompanied it with a nudge which was more of a shove, but subtlety was not the Iron Bull's strong suit.

"No we haven't." I said honestly.

"Why?" Iron Bull asked puzzled

"It's easy for you, sex is just sex it's just a need, but for elves, it means more. It's a commitment to love and cherish someone for the rest of your life, have their children." I tried to explain but my feelings were buzzing around my brain "I mean I love him, so it should be ok and I want him so much when we're together but it's not what I'm supposed to do."

"Look do you want to have sex with this guy?" Iron Bull asked using his one eyebrow to arch quizzically.

There was a pause. Finally I started to say "Yes I do but..."

"No buts." Iron Bull said firmly "You know how precious life is, you're trying to take down someone who thinks they're a God, you don't want to have any regrets because they're pointless." Iron Bull advised "Look I don't know jack shit about your culture but I do know you and you shouldn't let anything get in the way of what you really want."

"I guess" I said quietly.

"Hey Solas" Iron Bull greeted "You know more about this Elf shit than I do, Tauriel wants to sleep with some guy but she's worried about elfish crap, what do you think?" I looked at Iron Bull with my eyes wide open. Why would he say that? All the blood drained from my face. I felt my whole body tense. "What's his name?" Iron Bull asked curiously.

I didn't register the question. My head was not capable of responding to a question. Oh Mythal he knows, may the dread wolf take me now and get it over with. I couldn't believe this was happening. What am I going to do? I started to sweat, my breathing was getting quicker and quicker I was digging my own nails into my skin. As I tried to gain composure, the door opened.

"Cullen" I said a tad disappointed I was hoping for the dread wolf.

"Seriously you want to sleep with Cullen? Didn't see that coming." Iron Bull said "Well why not, hopefully you'll get him to lighten up a bit." He chuckled heartily.

"No I don't want to fucking sleep with Cullen!" I screamed "I want to..." I looked around, Vivienne was standing behind Solas looking bemused, Iron Bull looked slightly scared, Cullen looked confused, wondering what the hell he'd wondered into. Solas looked, I had no idea how Solas looked because there was no way I could look at him after this.

"I need to go to bed." I said calmly, I thought this was quite an impressive feat considering every piece of me seemed determined to run away and never come back.

"Look I'm sorry Boss" Bull said apologetic "I'm not used to this stuff, I didn't mean to pry into your personal affairs."

"It's ok Bull." I said "But I'm going go to my room now, I'm tired." I walked slowly up to my quarters in the inn we were staying at on the way to the Winter Palace. I got into my bed, under the covers and I was kind of hoping that I could just sink into them and never be seen again. I heard a quiet knock on the door. I hoped it would go away.

"Inquisitor, it's Josephine, can I come in?" Josephine asked her voice muffled by the door.

I sighed "Yes you can." I put the covers down reluctantly but Josephine came in with her big smile.

"Now inquisitor I was hoping we could go over Orlesian ballroom protocols, I know we've gone through it already but it is really important you know this."

Thank Mythal she didn't know about what Bull had said. I breathed out firmly; glad that I could avoid this embarrassment. "I'd be glad to" I said honestly.

Josephine was clearly surprised but her smile made it clear she was delighted. It was quite tedious basically all these rules boiled down to be polite and don't hit people which admittedly weren't my strong suits but I guess this was why I had Josephine. I tried to recall which piece of cutlery should be used for eating the cheese and how to introduce myself to each rank within the court. After a while I just started nodding intermittently, not really taking any of it in.

I was thinking about Solas, he knew what I wanted him. But what does he want. Should I want what I want? What if we want different things? What if he wants to have sex one way and I don't want that? What if I can't give him what he wants? Do I really know what I want? I mean I said I wanted sex but am I ready? What if it's not what I want?

"Leliana wants to talk to you" His voice came through the air like an arrow; I instinctively reached for my covers. I had no idea what good they were going to do. I couldn't really hide under them and hope he wouldn't see.

Josephine fretted nervously and touched my hand, I think she was trying to reassure me but she needed it more than I did. "Ok I'll go now, inquisitor we'll go over this again tomorrow." She left the room and then it was just me and him.

I looked down at my hands that were still gripping the blanket. "So what did Leliana want?" In my head it sounded casual and nonchalant but I heard it come out as a high pitched squeak. My face turned red and I just stared at the flower design on the blanket.

"Nothing" he answered nonchantly "She just thought you might need rescuing."

"I guess I should thank her." I said quietly. I could feel him standing in my door way. I felt him take a step forward and close the door. I couldn't say anything. I felt the bed move as he sat down.

"So do you want to talk or should I just make love to you."

I cringed burying my head in the covers "Oh dread wolf, take me now" My whole face was red but he couldn't see it so that was one thing going for me.

He laughed despite everything his laugh made me smile; I lowered my covers slightly to see it. His mouth was wide and open but I had let my shield down. He grabbed the blanket and pushed it down. He reached across and kissed me. His tongue and mine dancing together. He held my face in his hand stroking my cheek. We slowly came apart more for air. All I wanted to do was kiss him again and then we could just pretend that he'd never heard anything and we could go on as we were.

"We need to talk." he said seriously.

"Can't we just kiss instead?" I asked hopefully.

"You know the answer to that." He said in that matter of fact tone of his.

I groaned and I felt my stomach squirm from side to side "It's just I realised it doesn't make sense to wait until we get married with everything that's going on and I don't want to die without having experienced it with you, I've been thinking about it a lot and I know you've done it and I thought you might just do it and then leave or if I wasn't good enough you might decided it wasn't worth it and I just can't lose you." I finished shyly

"Tauriel, I'm in love with you, I promise you that will never ever change, no matter what."

"You say that but..."

"No buts, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then we'll figure it out."

I shook my head "It can't be that simple."

He chuckled "No, its mind bogglingly complicated. There is not a thing that confuses me more than this, but you start with three words that are simple and you hold onto them, no matter what happens."

I looked up "I wish I could just know."

He held my chin "You can never know anything without learning, so the question is do you want to learn and figure it out? Or is it too difficult?"

I looked up at him "I want to learn" I lunged towards him, I kissed him like I'd never kissed him previously. Before I knew it I was lying on top of him. My hands decided to take the initiative and they reached down towards his breeches. I let his lips go as I went down kiss his chest.

"Tauriel, I think you may take this the wrong way but this is not the right time." Solas struggled to say, his breathing raspy and deep.

"What?" I lifted my body up to look at him properly; I was confused embarrassed, angry and incredibly horny.

"Look right this second, this is not a good idea" Solas struggled to say the words. I looked down at him; I couldn't believe he was doing this to me.

"What happened to me learning?" I said angrily my voice dripping with frustration.

Solas sat up so he could look me directly in the face; childishly I refused to look at him. "Tauriel I love you and if we do this then we should do it right and not in some inn having to be quiet so the others won't hear us."

"Fine then we'll go to the fade." I replied, my stare was an invitation. I was giving him my body, well my spiritual body at the very least.

Solas groaned "You have no idea how much I want to but not tonight, you are facing the Orlesian court tomorrow your mind needs to be rested."

"Solas I was just about to give my body and soul to you, how do you expect me to go to sleep now?!" I asked.

"Look I'm not doing this to be cruel or because I don't want it, believe me I do." Solas groaned and his hand reached for my hair, his hands playing with my plait "I want this to be right, no I need this to be right, I need you so much, I need you to love me, I need you to groan my name, I need to make you the happiest you have ever been because you deserve nothing less. I need you to be fulfilled and not hating me because we rushed something that is very important."

I sighed petulantly and looked at him "Why do you have to be right?"

"It comes naturally" he answered. I threw a pillow at him, it burst open the feathers exploding all over his face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You are the most arrogant and frustrating man I have ever met." I growled. I uncoupled my leg from his body. My body felt like it was screaming at being denied its desire. "I'm still not going to be able to sleep."

"Do you want some help?" Solas asked.

I stared at him "You're the reason I can't sleep."

He reached out and touch my temple the last words I hear before sleep overcame me "Ar lath ma Vhenan."

**A/N That was a lot of fun. Also points if you saw the strictly ballroom reference my mum loves that movie. I'm not sure how much sense it makes that he'd know how to dance but in fairness to me he's clearly been around the fade and I'm sure in the fade he may have been to a few balls, talked to dance spirits. Oh my God I so want to meet a spirit of dance voiced by Bruno from strictly come dancing. That would be awesome. But yeah this was a lot of fun to write, I just wanted to make a funny and hopefully sexy short fanfic. I do love Solas my first inquisition romance and I love him to bits. He's so arrogant and charming and voiced by Gareth David Lloyd aka Ianto. I think I may be torchwood sexual. In dragon age 2 I romanced Merrill aka Gwen from Torchwood now for Dragonage 4 I'm holding out for the sexy qunari elf played by John Barrowman, a girl can dream. So hold out for part 2 where Lavellan will finally get some action.**


	2. Chapter 2

That was something

**A/N So here we go, just to let you guys knows this is the first sex scene that I have written and it presents two challenges to me. One is I have no frigging idea where the line is according to . I've decided I'm going to write what I want to write and if I have to take it down so be it. I've put a mature tag on this work so I feel I should be able to explore more mature themes within my work without offending anybody. The second is a more creative problem in that I want to create a sex scene that is different from other sex scenes. From the fics I've read they can be quite repetitive, and I wanted to try and avoid that. I suppose it's up to you guys whether I've accomplished that or not I'm not trying to reinvent the wheel here but I did want to create a sex scene that is appealing to me and hopefully you guys. So I hope you enjoy and we'll see if I manage it.**

I tried to imagine telling my younger self, one day you'll be dancing in the Orlesian imperial court, you will be surrounded by Orlesian nobles, plotting, scheming, fucking. They will all look upon you with respect. For you will be a great leader, you will bring peace to Thedas. You will dance with a man who will take you to places, you only dreamt were possible. Even though all these powerful people are looking at you, evaluating your strengths and weakness, their eyes scouring your body, trying to determine what makes you special. All you will think of is the man in your arms, and how you are going to make love to him. My younger self would have laughed at the absurdity, an Orlesian ball, nobles in masks, love. It seemed so farfetched that all this had happened. Yet it had, I felt nervous, I'd known since I agreed to dance with him, I wasn't just agreeing to the dance. This was it we were going to make love, defy dalish traditions. I could feel my younger self shaking her head but I ignored her, I was different now.

The music stopped, I smiled and applauded in the Orlesian way. My hands touching each other very lightly to give the illusion of applause. There were not many people left on the dance floor. Most had immediately started to scheme, trying to figure out the best way to appease the empress. Considering this was meant to be a ball, it seemed that Solas and I were the most interested in dancing. I looked at my partner. He gazed into my eyes and his eyes were so soft and lovely.

"It's time," I then kissed his ear, relishing their sensitivity, his small groans escaping his mouth. The sound was music to my ears. Whilst I was distracted Solas' hands decided to travel down my body and he squeezed my thighs gently. Then his fingers started to approach my entrance. He twisted the hair in his fingers. My core felt ready to explode as he teased me, his fingers gently tapping at my entrance. I wanted to scream but I was still surrounded by strangers. I bit his ear in protest at his antics but it seemed to be the spur he needed. He moved his head and whispered "Yes it is. Follow me."

I smiled and did as I was instructed; he led me through the palace. There were people buzzing round us as inconsequential as flies. We went up the stairs, reaching higher and higher. There was a part of me that just wanted to grab him and force him to make love to me on these stairs. But as always curiosity got the better of me. Besides I'd waited this long what were a few more minutes. I held his hand as he led me to the door. It was like stepping into another world. There was grass, perfectly manicured. I would have expected nothing less in Orlais. But the grass also seemed to be otherworldly in how green it was. There were rosebushes all around us, the most beautiful red, white and pink roses in perfect bloom. Their scent filled the air with sugary sweetness. The moonlight dappled over the plants, it seemed to give them an unearthly glow. I could feel the grass beneath my feet and I took my shoes of to feel the benefit of the earth below me.

Solas laughed "I'm thrilled with you enthusiasm." His eyes were filled with lust as he looked down towards my naked feet.

I moved towards him my hips shaking "You haven't seen anything yet." I pushed my body against his. His breathing quickened, he lowered his hand towards my ass and squeezed it gently.

"No I haven't" he said smiling. He kissed me harder and faster than he'd ever done before. It was like he was devouring me, a small part of me was terrified but most of me was turned on. His hands moved up towards my formal red jacket.

I stepped back, for a second he looked concerned. He thought I was retreating, I grinned mischievously. How wrong he was? "You first."

A look of relief flashed across his face as he realised my game. He took his helmet and threw it away. I looked at him completely unimpressed. He then reached for his jacket; he unbuttoned it slowly teasing me by being so agonizingly slow. He took a button and his fingers would carefully unleash it from its binding. I could see his pale, smooth skin calling out to me as he stripped with methodical slowness. I was getting sick of his teasing, I was going to take what was mine. I took his jacket and I ripped it of his body, the buttons flying in all directions. Solas looked a tad disappointed that his game was over; I shrugged my shoulders and lunged towards my prize. We both fell to the ground but I recovered first so I put my legs around him and I whispered in his ear "Now what am I going to do with you." I started to stroke his chest, I could feel his heart thumping harder and harder as my hand stroked it. I lowered my lips to his heart and kissed it enjoying how quick his heart was beating , I then lazily went to one of his nipples which made him moan as I sucked it, I then trailed my tongue across his chest and sucked the other one. I wondered which one was more sensitive. There was a part of me that wanted to stay and find out but I knew there were other areas I wanted to explore so I travelled down to his stomach leaving a trail of kisses across his body. I reached his trousers which I grabbed with both hands and pulled off. I took a second to admire my handiwork; He was completely naked now, his beautiful skin glowing in the moonlight somehow making it even more beautiful. Solas took advantage of my distraction and turned the tables. He reached out his hands and they were sparkling with magic. I felt them on my face, making the blood rush to my cheeks. He grasped for my breasts and lighting seemed to sparkle from his fingers, travelling through my breasts and surging through my veins. My body was filled with magic, it felt magnificent like I was an ancient elf in Arlathan where magic was eternal and flowed through everything. I fell to the ground, my body racked in pleasure. He slid his way on top of me.

"You're not playing fair" I managed to say as his magic ran through me. It seemed to fill my blood with unbridled power as it surged through me.

He giggled "No I'm not" he reached down to kiss me my mouth; I tasted his mouth on mine, my tongue reached for his. Then he stopped and pulled away, I groaned as my lips reached for his. "It's my turn." He then reached for my clothes, taking them all of with ease. I felt his lips on my nipples the sensation of pleasure seemed to echo throughout my whole body form where his lips touched. His hands reached down, his magic still sparkling through his fingers as he got lower and lower, my core started to get hotter and hotter. I was panting with anticipation my whole body begged for him to reach my core and to relieve the pressure that was building up inside of him. He kissed my thighs gently and slowly and methodically. I almost wanted to hit him as I growled with irritation. Then he parted my legs, opening the door. His lips entered my dome and I screamed, I'd never felt so much at one time, surprise at his lips and my own screams punctuating the quiet night. I felt pleasure like I'd never felt it before, it seemed to almost crush me. I could smell the sweat around me, it permeated the air with its pungent scent.

As I looked down at him his head shining, his lips moving inside me as if they had always been home there. It was time to turn the tables. I sat up kissing his head and with some reluctance I used my hands to guide him back to my mouth. I kissed him and he kissed me back but as I opened my eyes I realised I'd surprised him. I could taste my pleasure on his tongue. He looked confused which was rare, I may not understand all this but Mythal knew if I was going to give my body to him and defy the traditions of my people. I was going to make damn sure we did this my way. I stopped, he was well and truly baffled, and I kissed his scrunched eyebrows as he was trying to figure me out. As he kissed me he reached for my breast which had missed the attention he'd been giving to my lower half. I smiled as we knelt kissing each other, it was nice but I hadn't turned the tables, so I leant forward forcing him to lie down. I put my hands on his shoulders pinning him down; my legs were either side of him, pinning him down. I felt his manhood against my thighs. I looked down to see it, I took my hands of his shoulder. I took my finger and stroked it across his length. I watched him moan as I did so, the moan was quiet though not as loud as mine just were. I wasn't impressed with this, he was going to moan louder, I took my hand and stroked his manhood, my fingers moving up and down slowly and methodically. He moaned again louder. That's more like it. I was enjoying this, watching him moan, knowing I had complete control over him. This man was mine, I could tease him all night, I could watch him moan my name and never give myself over.

"Please Tauriel." Solas begged, his eyes were wide and misty, his voice raspy and desperate. He wanted me to fuck him, no he needed me to make love to him, and he looked at me as if I was a goddess bestowing life. I could see his muscles shaking with anticipation, touch his erect manhood that seemed to quiver in my hand, smell his sweat and hear his moans of desperation. I stroked his tip and put his seed in my mouth, I could taste his devotion, the salty taste was foreign to my tongue but I savoured the new taste I had discovered.

"Tauriel, please I need you" he repeated looking up at me in reverence. What would I give my loyal companion? I smiled mischievously; I then lowered myself on to him. My mound was still sensitive form when Solas had kissed it and as I lowered myself onto him. I growled in pleasure. Solas thrust his hips to meet my growing need. His penis was hard and unyielding and I was kneeling, thrusting myself onto his manhood. I decided to experiment with speed. Sometimes I would go slower and savour the moment as his penis touched my slit and then I would speed up as my clitoris became more demanding. I enjoyed seeing the expression on his face as I saw the pleasure I gave him. I enjoyed experimenting seeing which speed he liked, seeing where I could put my hands, seeing how much pressure I could apply, seeing where to put my tongue. He screamed my name into the night's sky making the roses shake. The pleasure was rippling through my body, it seemed to be everywhere I could even feel it in my toes.

"Tauriel" he said his voice gasping, as he desperately tried to hold onto the air around him "Do you want to feel some magic." I knew he wouldn't let me answer and I felt his fingers turn to ice. He put his hands in my mouth and I felt the cold penetrate my mouth. My mouth was still cold as his finger left them. The he kissed me his tongue like a flaming arrow, my mouth set ablaze with pleasure as we kissed. His fingers travelled to my breasts, the sweat turning to beads of ice which he'd kiss away as my nerves seemed to explode at his touch. He then stopped at my stomach; his fingers circled my bellybutton as he kissed my abs which were flexing at the touch of his tongue. My muscles seemed to dance at his magical touch. My blood was rushing through my body retreating from his ice cold fingers but being drawn to his hot passionate mouth. My nerves desperately trying communicate what was happening to me as everything became overloaded. My core demanded more though and it wanted to know why it wasn't being satiated?

"Stop teasing me Solas" My voice was a whisper, a mewling kitten.

"Louder." He demanded his fingers stroking my entrance once more. It was like the old game when you knock on someone's door and run away.

"Solas, please" I begged my voice was hoarse and sore.

"Louder" his voice was dangerous almost threatening.

"Solas!" I screamed "Fuck me now!" I didn't care if the whole of Orlais heard me. Damn whatever Orlesian protocol said on the matter. I wanted him and I didn't care who knew it.

He chuckled and his fingers reached their destination, the cold spreading across my mound, stroking my clit. There was a sudden calm inside of me as it became numb. It felt peaceful and nice. He thrust his penis inside of me with all of his strength, his hot seed spilled over my vagina, making it explode with heat, it seemed to permeate my whole body, joy swept over me as he came inside of me. The fire crackled and flared inside of me. The pleasure seemed uncontrollable, my body was racked with it, and I seemed to be shaking with it. My bones quaking. My skin filled with sensation and sweat. My muscles tightening around his manhood as they held on with a desperation I didn't realise I was capable of. Solas was kissing my neck as his body came into me. He cradled his arms around me, pulling my whole body deeper inside. My hands reached for his back as I grabbed his behind and rammed him into my body. Our bodies in perfect rhthym as we moved together almost as if we practiced. Gradually his kisses became gentler and his thrusts slower. He started to kiss me like he kissed me in Haven, unsure but demanding at the same time. His tongue quivered in my mouth. My hands were still shaking as I brought them to his face. His cheeks were warm and red. His mouth still tasted of me, my sweat, my pleasure and my soul.

We lay on the ground on our side, staring into each other's eyes. "What happens now?" I asked feeling concerned. I wondered if I'd pleased him if I'd been too aggressive or maybe I didn't touch the right places or make the right sounds.

"We relax." Solas answered his voice soft and hypnotising. He reached for my hair twisting it through his fingers, the gold strands, seemed to spin through his fingers. It was easy for him. He'd done this Mythal knew how many times. It had seemed so easy when I was doing it, letting him inside; it was like he fit there. But now here we were and he was relaxing whilst I.

"I don't think I can do that" I said stopping his hand. "I need to know where we stand, what this means for everything?" I hated how needy I sounded but I'd never felt so vulnerable. I'd let him see me, touch me, love me. I knew he'd enjoyed it but was I just another girl or was I the one and only.

He sighed "Tauriel, you were, are and always will be my heart and now we're lovers, it means." He struggled, the words seemed difficult "to be honest I was still trying to get my head around being in love with you, this makes things more real but it makes…"

"Mind bogglingly complicated." I recalled.

He sighed again more deeply, his eyes were filled with desire but he was holding something back. I took a deep breath "Do you regret it?"

He laughed, his laugh was hearty, I looked away from him ashamed that I'd asked a stupid question, he stopped and put his hand on my chin raising it back up. "Tauriel I want you to know that I did not think it was possible to feel as happy as I do right now, you ripped my clothes of me, you made me scream, you made me beg, it was surprising. I wasn't expecting you to be so demanding."

"But you liked it?" I asked.

He kissed my ear and he whispered "I loved it."

I pulled his head back forcing him to look into my eyes, I tried to sound serious but I just sounded mirthful "Good because that's not going to stop."

"I'm glad to hear it." He said kissing my neck.

There was a pang of guilt deep inside me, the nagging voice saying this was wrong. I couldn't help but be happy; it felt like I'd discovered the ocean after a life time of being satisfied with puddles. My love felt vast, wild and uncontrollable and I was happy but.

"What's wrong" he said seeing the concern on my face.

I closed my eyes, hoping to shield what I was feeling "It's silly."

He kissed me gently on the lips, he let our breaths mingle for a second and then he pulled back "If you don't tell me, then that is the last kiss we'll ever have."

"You're bluffing." I exclaimed.

"Are you going to risk it over something silly?"

I sighed petulantly "I can't help but think that Mythal's going to come down and punish me."

He got up and looked around in an exaggerated way. He held his hand above his eyes. "I can't see her." He said sardonically.

"It doesn't mean she's not there" I retorted. He lay back down looking into my eyes with a wry humour. "I think she's there saying to herself, Tauriel has disgraced her clan with her behaviour, she must be punished, may the dread wolf take her."

"I think the dread wolf would happily take you" he said dreamily, kissing my eyelids.

"And you'd let him." I asked as he kissed my temples.

He laughed again "No I would say" his voice became low and serious "Dread wolf, Tauriel is mine and you cannot take her." He kissed my mouth as if it claim me.

"You'd fight a God" I asked incredulously. His eyes darkened and he stopped kissing me. "I know you don't believe in any of this." I said trying to looking into his eyes but he avoided looking at me.

"I never said I didn't believe, I just don't think they were Gods" Solas clarified.

"Still" I said with a hint of melancholy "They're the only Gods I have."

"I understand, it's not easy but" Solas' eyes darkened, moments ago I could read him like a book and now he had hidden away inside himself. For the first time since I'd been out here I felt the cold breeze on my exposed skin. I shivered, the cold penetrating my body. His eyes saw my shiver and he enveloped his arms around me. I felt his magic flow through me, as I became warm again. We loved each other so that's where we start. I prayed that things wouldn't get too complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solas POV

Her breaths were slow and even, he could feel her chest move beneath him. Her smile as she slept there seemed to be brighter than the stars but far closer. He cursed his weakness, he knew that this was wrong but he did it anyway. Why? Because he couldn't resist. What kind of excuse was that? There was no excuse. The way she moaned when he used his magic on her. The way she took control as she made him come inside her. The way she screamed his name.

The way she did everything. She led the inquisition with such determination and strength. She was always dedicated to doing the right thing and rarely did she think of herself. It reminded him of something he'd lost maybe that's what made him helpless. No it was more than that, she challenged him to do the same. She made the world better and it had rubbed off on him. He was more determined than ever to help this world and put right the mistake he made. Her spirit was so vibrant; it made everything seem dull by comparison even the fade had lost some of its allure when compared to her.

It didn't matter why. What he'd done was cruel and cowardly. He'd made her break her own customs. Why couldn't he have been stronger? He should have resisted her demands; he knew that he was not worthy to take what she offered. But it's what she demanded. He was a God, once but she made him feel like a pilgrim. She made me touch her, love her, worship her. He couldn't refuse her, the same way a tree couldn't refuse sunlight. He needed her.

He scoffed at the thought, he'd wanted her and he took her because he was arrogant. Solas had turned out to be a good name. His pride had blinded him instead of thinking about her needs, he selfishly thought only about his own. He wondered how long that smile would last, the smile that stretched across her face. Her arms enveloped him, once they may have resembled prison bars but now they were like Arlathan. Beautiful but impossible. He couldn't stay with her. He knew that once he got his orb back, he'd have to carry out his plan. He thought about being her husband, joining her clan, giving her his children. Once those thoughts would have disgusted him but now they filled him with melancholy, the life he could never give her. He'd chosen his path long ago and even though it was becoming harder and harder for him to walk. He had to continue but now there was something tangible he had to give up.

His body ached, the strain of what he'd done. His muscles were growling not used to the exertion he'd put them through. He'd thought about taking her to the fade where it would have been easier but it didn't seem right. She was giving herself to him despite everything. It seemed fair to do it on her terms, in her world. What right did he have to speak of fair? Fair would have been keeping his distance and admiring from afar. But when she flirted with him as she asked her questions, her curiosity intrigued him. The way they'd kissed in the fade, her passion filled him with desire. The way she comforted him after his friend had died, her love and kindness humbled him.

There was so much she didn't understand about him. Could he risk telling her the truth? He thought about telling her. She could be disgusted, she could reject him, and she could even kill him. That wasn't what scared him, rejection he could handle. He also knew it wouldn't happen, she knew he wouldn't reject his plan. He knew if he told her, she'd agree with him. She'd do anything to help him. She'd push everything else aside for him. How could he ask her to do that, to turn away from her clan, her friends, her duty? The path he walked he would have to walk alone but as he lay there entranced by his lover's smile. He wondered how he was ever going to make her understand.

**A/N so there we go my first proper sex scene. I hope its ok. I was partly inspired by the Richard Anne sex scene in the white queen. I also wanted to incorporate magic because I've read a couple Solas/Lavellan sex scene and they don't seem to involve magic. This seems kind of odd. I mean why wouldn't you use magic to heighten the experience? I also liked the idea of toying with dominance and who's in charge of whom. Because the way I see it Solas is significantly older than my inquisitor (In my head cannon Tauriel is only 19) also he's experienced and she's not, also he's a mage and she's not and this is speculation on my part but considering mages turn out to be keepers. I assume most dalish are used to a mage being in charge. (Also I have yet to find another fic with a female Lavellan who isn't a mage just to be clear Tauriel is a two handed warrior.) But on the other hand Lavellan is the inquisitor and in my cannon Tauriel has a fire and determination to change things and to make things right and this makes her a little bit pushy. I guess it comes down to I didn't want my inquisitor to just be a pin cushion for Solas. Also in responds to late nite reader's review thanks for your feedback and I'm glad you like my interpretation of my take on dalish marriage. I've probably spent more time than is strictly healthy thinking about dalish customs because the games have surprisingly little info. It's good to know someone appreciates all the thought I've put into this. So thanks for reading my mini essay at the end and please review.**


End file.
